


I HEART AMERICA

by PriestGuts



Series: Love Bites Prompts [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cannibalism, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Force Feeding, Gore, Inflation, M/M, Stuffing, autocannibalism, dubcon, forced autocannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/PriestGuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t know what he’s feeding you.  He’s got you blind folded.  All you get are little hums and purrs of encouragement, mostly in german.  It’s not like you don’t understand German, it’s just that...yeah, you totally don’t understand German.  You’re an American after all.  The only language you need to know is good ol American.  </p>
<p>You don’t even really know how you got yourself into this situation.  It was probably that the German had mocked your American integrity and resolve and you just couldn’t let America be besmirched like that.  What kind of man would you be after all?  Not a real one that’s for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I HEART AMERICA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alphametics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphametics/gifts).



You don’t know what he’s feeding you. He’s got you blind folded. All you get are little hums and purrs of encouragement, mostly in german. It’s not like you don’t understand German, it’s just that...yeah, you totally don’t understand German. You’re an American after all. The only language you need to know is good ol American. 

You don’t even really know how you got yourself into this situation. It was probably that the German had mocked your American integrity and resolve and you just couldn’t let America be besmirched like that. What kind of man would you be after all? Not a real one that’s for sure. 

So you keep eating all that he gives you. Your stomach is aching something awful at this point, but he keeps making these little comments about your American Pride. This Kraut is going DOWN. 

You do have to admit though, it’s pretty good whatever it is.

He’s also got you strapped down. You can see a red glow through your blindfold that you’re going to assume is the Medigun. What would he need that on for. You can’t feel anything other than a pain in your stomach from all of the food that he’s basically choking you with at this point. You can barely breathe between bits of...meat? are shoved down your gullet. Finally you can take no more. No more. You’re going to burst otherwise. And something just doesn’t...seem right.

You hear that high cackle of his laugh as he undoes the blindfold around your eyes. 

What you see nearly makes you sick right then and there.

You’ve seen your organs before, but this is...different. Your stomach is distended far out from your abdomen, swollen with whatever he’d been feeding you. It’s stretched so far you can practically see the contents inside it. You can see everything else. Your lungs, your liver...everything. At least you could...if they’d been there in the first place.

Everything was...missing. Everything but your stomach. And it suddenly clicks. The sick fuck has been feeding you your own organs.

In his hand is what’s left of your heart. You die quickly once he shoves the Medigun away from your hollow shell. He can do anything to you, but there’s one thing he can never change about you.

You heart America.


End file.
